


No complaints

by Dark_Selene



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Roughness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Selene/pseuds/Dark_Selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siente dolor pero no se queja... no puede hacerlo porque es justo lo que ambos necesitan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble medio sin sentido. Necesitaba escribir algo medio calentito entre estos dos mientras me llega la inspiración para seguir con "Ten cuidado...". Tengo ganas de escribir, tiempo para hacerlo, pero me quedé trabada con ese fic (y las ideas en general).
> 
> Si no puedo destrabarme con "Ten cuidado..." van a seguir leyendo cosas sin sentido y horribles como estas :p (porque las ideas que tengo dan asco). Están avisados.

Siente dolor pero no se queja.

No lo hace porque sabe que las cosas deben ser así para dejarlo tranquilo. Steve parece una bestia en celo -y enfurecida- y él no tiene derecho a quejarse por ello. No cuando tiene mucho que ver con el violento humor de su amante.

Sólo aprieta las sábanas entre sus dedos, casi hasta desgarrar la tela. Así de fuerte lo hace. 

Casi con la misma fuerza con la que Steve empuja contra él. 

Las vendas que cubren su muslo izquierdo comienzan a teñirse de rojo. Era obvio que la herida se abriría pero Danny no se queja. No lo hace porque necesita que Steve lo sienta vivo contra él, vivo, respirando y más enamorado que nunca.

Casi se pierden el uno al otro esa tarde. Todo por un tonto error que él mismo había cometido y que casi le cuesta la vida. No tiene derecho a quejarse cuando casi por su culpa pierde a Steve, y su propia vida en el proceso.

No puede evitar el quejido lastimero que quema su garganta cuando Steve encuentra ese punto que lo hace ver las estrellas. Danny eleva sus caderas, dándole a entender que quiere más y que lo necesita. Pero su amante vuelve a presionarlo contra la cama y él no lo contradice.

Sentir el húmedo pecho del SEAL contra su espalda, más húmeda aún, es lo suficientemente caliente como para no quejarse... por unos segundos.

-Steve... por favor...- sólo recibe como respuesta un ligero tirón en su cabello. Una velada invitación a callarse y que él obviamente va a aceptar.

No va a aguantar mucho más. No si Steve sigue embistiendo contra él con la fuerza de un caballo desbocado y empujándolo contra el colchón, lo que estimula su miembro por el constante roce contra las sábanas suaves.  
Pero no es sólo eso lo que lo lleva cada vez más cerca del abismo. 

No.

Es Steve. 

Steve y todo lo que él le provoca. El calor que emana de su piel. El aroma salino y acre del sudor debido a todo el tiempo que llevan en la cama, amándose como si no hubiese un mañana -que podría no haberlo, y eso había quedado claro unas horas antes-. Las caricias posesivas y necesitadas con las que Steve marcaba su cuerpo.

Pero lo que lo lleva al punto del no retorno es el beso desesperado que los labios de su amante le regalan. Un gesto que había tomado a Danny desprevenido. Un tirón de pelo que ladeó su rostro y de repente la boca de su amante sobre la suya. 

En un segundo el universo se reduce a esa caricia entre sus lenguas, que tiene mucha saliva y mordiscos, pero también mucho amor... y miedo. Mucho miedo de perder lo que se ama por estupidas acciones.

Danny siente llegar su orgasmo justo cuando una estocada profunda, y un abrazo que hizo crujir sus costillas, lo tomaron por sorpresa. Cierra sus ojos con fuerza, mientras siente el semen de Steve derramarse en su interior. No necesitó tocarse siquiera para manchar las sábanas como un tonto adolescente.Eleva su brazo para tomar la nuca de su amante mientra jadea y gime su nombre en pleno éxtasis.

Cuando la pasión arrasa como un maldito tsunami el cuerpo de Steve sobre él comienza a ser un poco incómodo. 

El Comandante pesa.

Y pesa mucho más cuando queda como muerto sobre él, con los brazos apretando sus flancos aún, y sus labios unidos en una caricia cansada y triste. 

Danny comienza a sentir la falta de aire, y sus pulmones se sienten en llamas, pero no dice nada porque no es él quien necesita consuelo. Steve necesita sentirlo vivo y él dejará que el Comandante lo compruebe como se le venga en gana.

Le duele el cuerpo. Demasiado... pero no se queja, porque él también necesita sentirse vivo... y últimamente sólo se siente así cuando Steve está a su lado.

Ningún ladrón de poca monta, con poca experiencia en armas va a arrebatarle eso...

Siente a Steve levantarse y lo ve dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Se sienta en la cama haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y con las pocas ganas que su cansado cuerpo aún guarda. Su amante vuelve con una toalla húmeda y unas vendas nuevas para su muslo.

La culpa por la fuerza usada al haberlo tomado casi puede leerse en los ojos verdes de Steve. 

-Yo también lo necesitaba- advierte antes de que el Comandante dijera nada. Sólo recibe una sonrisa cansada y mortificada como respuesta.

Danny se deja caer sobre las sábanas una vez más, comenzando a adormecerse entre las caricias que Steve le da mientras lo limpia con la toalla. Ni siquiera siente cuando cambian sus vendajes. 

Esa tarde estuvo a punto de perder la vida. Pero ya no le importa. Steve supo darle lo que necesitaba para calmarlo.

Y sólo por eso no se queja del dolor que aún recorre su cuerpo, porque sólo es eso: dolor... algo que mientras esté vivo puede manejar.

**Author's Note:**

> No me maten, pero necesitaba algo de Steve siendo bruto y Danny permitiéndoselo...


End file.
